


Tease

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2 Hokage!Obito, Hokage Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Hokage and his guard get up to no good in the office.Kakashi is a tease.





	Tease

Obito sags a little deeper in his chair when the desk chuunin closes the door behind him. He feels drained, who would have thought being a leader of a hidden village would be so exhausting.

Well, Kakashi did say so.

And speak of the devil, Kakashi slinks down from the shadowy corner of the ceiling he’d been hiding the whole day. The smooth way he stalked towards him had Obito paying attention. 

Like water, Kakashi dodged Obito's grabby hands and settled behind him, hands firm at his shoulders. Slowly, with the hands that have ended countless lives, Kakashi started kneading Obito's tense shoulders. So gentle and wonderful. 

“Ahn~, man that feels nice…”

Kakashi simply hummed, leaning down to rest his head against Obito's soft hair. His breath tickled Obito's neck gently and he couldn't stop the shudder building. 

Slowly Kakashi's hands wandered down, gently caressing Obito's arms. He leaned down, breathing in Obito's scent, noising his neck and enjoying the warmth radiating from him. Proving he was alive and well. Proving that Kakashi wasn't too late. He didn't fail.

The gentle touches left Obito breathless. Kakashi's wandering hands kept gently pressing his good spots and Obito was powerless to stop his hips from bucking upwards in desperation.

“Someone’s eager. You do realize-,” here Obito could practically  _ hear _ the smug smirk stretching the bastards lips “ we are still in your office.”

A desperate keen as those clever hands dipped below his waist line, touching, cressing, but  _ avoiding _ what Obito wanted most.

“You -haah- tease!”

“You love it.”

Obito did. It was infuriating.

“Just-! Get on with it!”

Those teasing hands left, Obito nearly cursed. But before he could, a warm weight fell on his tights and soft skin pressed gently against his lips. Kakashi.

Quickly, before Kakashi would change his mind, Obito grabbed Kakashi's waist. Keeping him right there. The sudden movement created _ heavenly _ friction, just _ there! _ Obito let go a breathless laugh in relief only to have Kakashi's cleaver little tongue press right in. Gently coaxing Obito's to a dance of soft touches and beautiful, _ breathless _ , sounds.

Under Obito's shirt Kakashi's hands continued their teasing mission, bringing Obito pleasure at their soft exploration. But not enough. Nowhere near _ enough _ .

In frustration, Obito forced Kakashi's hips to rub against his, basking in the beautiful keen Kakashi let free as their rising erections brushed against each other. Proof that Kakashi wanted this just as much.

Obito couldn't stop the bucking of his hips in search fore more friction, forcing Kakashi to stop teasing or risk being unseated. Now his hands clutched Obito's shoulders, trying to keep their lips together, to not stop that soft pressure. To stay close.   
  


Hands moved from Kakashi's waist to his hips and from there down to the firm ass. Cupping a quick feel through the pants, Obito lifted himself and Kakashi off the chair. Few short steps and he lowered Kakashi on the edge of his table, finally stopping the kiss.

He smirked at Kakashi's low whine and moved down what was visible of his neck, simply ghosting gently over the skin. He enjoyed the small shivers this produced before biting down with more force. Kakashi let free a desperate keen as he bucked up against Obito, his neck was a very sensitive spot.

Unwilling to prolong the teasing any longer now that he was the victim, Kakashi reached for his pouch and fumbled around till he found what he was looking for.

“Ah, obviously you planned this. Hand it over,” Obito said, exasperated, reaching for the lube Kakashi had brought with.

“How do you wanna do this?”

Gently Obito ran his hand up and down Kakashi's inner thigh, waiting for Kakashi to answer. He knew what he wanted, but he had to hear it from Kakashi. Had to.

Smiling, Kakashi reached for Obito, pulling him down for a chaste kiss before pretending to think Obito's question over. 

“I wonder…” Obito let out an impatient huff, causing Kakashi to smirk wider.

“ _ fuck me. _ ”


End file.
